Molded plastic resinous burial vaults have been known heretofore and the prior art of such vaults is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,186 and 3,208,188 and certain of the references cited therein. However, molded plastic resinous burial vaults have, in many instances, not been entirely satisfactory due, in some instances, to lack of adequate structural strength, lack of proper sealing, and other deficiencies.